


Bathhouse

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Houses, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley use the bathhouse for clandestine meetings and other pursuits.





	Bathhouse

The bathhouse was a logical place for clandestine meetings. If there was an opportunity for semi-public sex, so much the better. Crowley sat next to Aziraphale, steam obscuring most of the room, though Crowley was half-watching a couple a few feet away, delicious glimpses of heated flesh and the occasional muffled moan.

“My dear, you haven’t heard a word I’ve said,” Aziraphale whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around him.

Crowley leaned back against his chest, luxuriating in the feeling of skin on skin. Little point in lying. “I suppose I’ve been distracted.”

“I am aware.” Aziraphale kissed his throat and then sucked a mark into his shoulder, grasping his hard cock at the same time.

Crowley bit back a whimper, arching into his grip.

“I think you should focus on me,” said Aziraphale, putting his hands on Crowley’s waist.

Crowley obeyed the silent command, turning and slipping to his knees. 

Aziraphale seemed to take some pleasure in making his cock larger than the statistical average. But that wasn’t a problem for Crowley. He slowly took him in his mouth and began to bob his head, Aziraphale’s hand in his hair.

He could hear the other men in the room shifting around, some of them no doubt wanting to get a better view. It made him shift his hips and want to preen. He relaxed his throat and took Aziraphale deeper. A human would be choking by now, but he had less need to breathe.

“That’s it,” murmured Aziraphale, shifting in his seat. Crowley looked up through his lashes, saw his white-blonde hair stuck to his forehead, blue eyes blown dark. It made him shiver in the heat. It made him want to surrender.

Keeping his eyes locked on Aziraphale’s he reached behind himself, groan muffled as he pushed in two fingers.

Aziraphale’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. Crowley knew exactly how to get what he wanted and added a third finger, eyes closing.

Hand tightening in Crowley’s hair, Aziraphale pulled him off his cock and up into his lap. He crushed their lips together, swallowing Crowley’s moan as he thrust into him all at once.

Crowley gasped, helpless in Aziraphale’s arms, just the way he wanted to be. Aziraphale thrust up into him hard and fast, bruising if Crowley was anyone else. But it was only Aziraphale, only ever the angel that could have him this way.

Aziraphale broke the kiss to nibble on his ear. “Crowley,” he growled, hungry, clearly reveling in the temptation.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders, clinging to him, trying not to be too noisy, feeling his climax already building.

“When we leave, I want to take you to my bed. I want to shield you with my wings and hide you away from the world. You are _mine_ Crowley.” Aziraphale took him in hand.

Nearly whimpering, Crowley came over his hand, clinging to his angel.

Aziraphale slowed his thrusts as Crowley came down.

“You didn't…” said Crowley.

“I’ll take what’s mine later,” he promised, turning Crowley’s head and kissing him soundly.

Crowley moaned quietly, leaning against Aziraphale’s chest and looking forward to whatever the day held next.

**Author's Note:**

> any errors are mine
> 
> you can find me on twitter or tumblr at merindab


End file.
